


One More Round

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is just a simple bartender doing simple bartender things when one night, Dean and Sam Winchester come into the bar where he works and changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closing Time

It had been a long day at work for Castiel Novak. The bar where he worked, Hell's Angels, was driving itself into the ground, as usual. His boss, Crowley, was being weird again, locking himself in the office and snapping at everyone, and Meg had forgotten to show up for her shift. Again. Cas' life was just so stressful, he's surprised he hasn't had heart failure yet. So it was for a very good reason that Castiel let out a huge sigh and ran his hands through his dark hair as two men walked into the bar 5 minutes before closing time.

“Hey, barkeep,” the shorter of the two said in a gravelly voice, grabbing a seat at the counter. “Two beers for me and my brother here, cold.” Castiel gave him a small glare, sighed and glanced at the clock. 11:55. 

“We close in 5 minutes,” Castiel said, trying to imply that the men should leave. The tall one nodded, but the other patted his shoulder. Castiel couldn't help but notcie that the shorter one was, well, rather attractive, but his exhaustion kept him from thinking much of it.

“It's okay, Sammy, I'm sure this nice bartender will let us stay a little past closing time.” The short one flashed Castiel what he thought was an award winning smile. Cas rolled his eyes.

“I have the right to throw you out if I want,” Castiel said, “there's a sign on the door. Go read it, if you must.” He glanced at the clock again. 11:57. Time was moving so slowly.

“Can we just have our beers, please?” The short one asked curtly. Rubbing his temples, Castiel grabbed two beers out from under the counter and handed them to the customers. He just wanted to go home, relax, read a book and eat some cookies or something. Not talk to Mr. Arrogant and Mr. Moose here after midnight.

“So what's your name?” This time, the tall one, Sammy, spoke. Castiel gave an awkward smile. He seemed nicer than his brother, and less oblivious too.

“I'm Castiel,” he said, and Sammy's eyes lit up.

“Like the angel?” He saked. Castiel laughed. Not many people knew that off the top of their heads. At least, not the ones that came to Hell's Angels regulalry.

“Yeah, I don't know what my parents were thinking. I have 3 brothers, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Balthazar, and a sister, Anna. We think our parents did drugs, but we're not sure.” Sam laughed, and Cas smiled. “What are your names?”

“I'm Sam, as you probably figured out, and this is my brother, Dean. We just moved into town.” Dean nodded at Castiel and kept his eyes on the table. He seemed quiet now that he had alchohol in front of him. Castiel glanced at the clock, noticing it was 12:02, past closing time. He could kick these guys straight out of here, but for some reason, he didn't feel like asking them to leave, even though it was againt policy for customers to stay after closing time.

“Nice to meet you, Sam, Dean,” Cas said with a small smile, grabbing himself a beer from the fridge now that the bar was officially closed. Dean seemed rather shy. And Castiel couldn't help but wonder, for a quick, breif moment, if Dean maybe thought Castiel was attractive too. But soon, the moment was gone. Cas had just opened his mouth to speak, when his furious boss Crowley came bursting out of the office, face bright red.

“Castiel!” He yelled, causing Cas to jump a few feet into the air. “What do you think you're doing?! It's past closing, get these boys out of here!” Castiel fumbled to hide his beer under the counter. He gave the brothers an awkward smile, and gestured to the door as Crowley stood by, fuming.

“Sorry, really don't want to cross paths with my boss, you'll have to leave,” Castiel mumbled, and Sam replied with “I understand.” He grabbed Dean by the shoulder and dragged him off the stool.  
As the brothers left, Crowley glraed at Castiel and gave him a pointed look. Cas took the message and grabbed his keys and coat, rushing for the door.

Cas left along with Sam and Dean, letting the door slam behind them, cutting off Crowley's swears. Cas was just about to bid the brothers an uncomfortable good night, when a beautiful black car caught his eye. It seemed to shine in the moonlight.  
“Is this yours?” Cas asked, awestruck. Dean patted the hood of the car proudly as Cas walked up for a closer look. He longed to reach out and touch the hood, but guessed Dean probably didn't like people touching his car. Or his fabulous hair, which was another thing Cas wanted to touch.

“Yep, this is Baby,” Dean said with a proud smirk, “ she's a '67 Chevy Impala. 40 years old and still works like a charm. Just got her waxed, too.” Sam shook his head and climbed into the passenger seat, chuckling. Cas stared at the car, and he noticed he could see his reflection in the hood. He could see Dean's too, and he noticed that Dean's eyes were the most complex, beautiful green he had ever seen. And was it Cas's imagination, or was Dean looking at Cas's reflection too?

“It's a really nice car,” Cas said simply, shaking his head. He looked up and smiled at Dean. “I'll see you around, I guess.” He started to walk to his motorcycle, the only thing he could afford until he saved up enough to buy a car.

“See you around, I guess” Dean muttered, and he climbed into the driver's seat and tore off down the quiet road with nothing more than a small wave. Castiel watched the car pull away, amazed at how interesting those two men were, and for some reason, couldn't wait to talk to them again, even though their meeting had been no longer than 5 minutes.

“Castiel,” Crowley said suddenly, emerging from the shadows and making Cas jump, “did they pay you for their alchohol tonight?”

Cas' eyes went wide with worry. “No, no they didn't.” He looked down the road quickly at the retreating headlights, where his night's pay was surely along for the ride. He turned to the red face of his boss, worried about the punishment he would receive, since Crowley gave them out like candy on Halloween. “I'll find them, I'll get the money, don't worry,” Castiel said quickly.

“You'd better, Castiel,” Crowley said, turning back to the bar, “After all, you know how hard it is to find a job in this economy.” He slipped inside, letting the heavy door slam behind him. Castiel gulped, and slid his bag over his shoudler and climbed on his bike, exhausted and fed up with his life.

Castiel roared out onto the street on his motorcycle, speeding towards the apartment he shared with his brother, Gabriel. Crowley couldn't fire him, he was the only one of his employees who did any work and brought in the required amount of daily money.

Or could Crowley fire him? He wouldn't put it past him.

Cas pulled up into the parking garage by his building,, parking his bike in his usual spot. The parking place was so quiet, it seemed quite creepy during nighttime. Cas hurried to the elevator waiting, breathing out breath clouds in the chilly weather. He smiled, remembering the times as a child, sitting with Luci, Balthazar, Gabe and Anna in the front yard, breathing breath clouds and pretending they were dragons. He pressed the button for the 17th floor quickly, tucking his helmet underneath his arm and closing his eyes.

Gabriel was waiting patiently in the living room of their apartment reading when Cas walked in. Gabe gave a small wave, his eyes focused intentley on his new novel and his mouth full of chocolate. It was only when he looked up over the top of his book and saw Castiel that his eyes lit up.

“Baby bro, you met someone!” Gabriel exclaimed, launching himself off from the couch. Cas smiled and blushed, dropping his things on the table. He shook his head hard, but Gabriel crossed his arms and smirked.

“You did, I can tell, I always have been able to. Who is he? What's his name?” Gabriel pestered, and Cas just shook his head. Gabriel shoved more chocolate in his mouth and raised his eyebrows, as if to say I'm waiting, Cas.

“It's just some guy, he and his brother came into the bar and we chatted. He's new to town, his name is Dean, and he has an awesome car.” Cas said. Gabriel gave a small cheer, and Cas rolled his eyes. “That's all I know, don't get your hopes up.”

“My baby brother is getting a social life! He's getting a boyfriend!” Gabriel clapped and squealed like a little schoolgirl. Cas sighed and shook his head. Gabe could be so childish sometimes.

“Don't get your hopes up, Gabe, we just met no more than a half hour ago,” Cas said, plopping on the couch and stealing some of Gabe's candy. Gabe sat next to his brother.

“You're gonna see him again, right? Because Lord knows you need to get yourself a boyfriend, Cas, do not get me started.” Cas gave his brother the death glare.

“I am going to go see him again, only because he forgot to pay his bill. You know how bad Crowley can be,” Cas said with a sigh. “I don't want to have to find a new job in this economy, Gabe. I'll just have to find Dean and ask for my money.” Gabriel patted his brother's shoulder.

“Good luck with that, Cas. You'll need it.”


	2. FBI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Gabriel get a surprise visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about this chapter, I wrote this while I was really tired... please just ignore it....

It had been two weeks since Cas had seen Dean. Two weeks of Crowley breathing down his neck, two weeks of searching high and low for any mentions of the brothers. Unfortunatley, he was having no luck.  
And Gabriel was rubbing it in his face.  
“Okay, little bro,” Gabriel said after he found Cas moping on the couch one day, “get. up. You're not gonna find him and get Crowley off your back unless you get up and find him!” Cas rolled his eyes lazily at Gabe.  
“You just want your couch back,” Cas said. Gabriel folded his arms.  
“I want you to get your sorry little-” His voice was interrupted by a doorbell ringing. It was theirs. Gabe gave Cas a pointed look before sauntering to the door.  
“Hello?”  
“Yes, I'm Agent Daltrey, this is Agent Moon, we're with the FBI,” a gravelly voice said. Wait a minute. That was a familiar gravelly voice.  
“Dean?” Cas said, jumping off the couch. The two brother s were in suits, standing at the door. Cas stared at Dean, and Dean stared right back.  
“Oh. Um,” Dean stuttered awkwardly, and Cas knew he had him.  
“What the hell are you doing posing as FBI agents?” Cas said loudly. Dean shushed Cas quickly, and he and Sam hurried into the apartment.  
“We're, um,” Dean stuttered, looking to Sammy for the right words. Sam merely shrugged, leaving Dean to explain on his own. Cas raised and eyebrow and tapped his feet, waiting for a reply.  
“We're, um,” Dean mumbled, “well, we're actually, er, we're...” Sam slapped his brother on the arm.  
“Dammit, Dean, just tell him already” Sam snapped. Gabril looked back and forth between his brother and the guest, unsure of what to make of the situation.  
“Cas,” Dean said quietly, “you may want to sit down.”  
“Are you kidding me?” Cas said, disbelieveing. Dan nedded his head quietly, and Gabe stood open mouthed, his candy in his hand forgotten.  
“A ghost. A...” Cas took a deep breath, ran his hands through his hair. “And you hunt them. Wow.” Dean nodded his head. Cas took a moment to notice how much greener Dean's eyes were up close. They were almost... hypnotizing.  
“Yeah, and it seems your apartment has one,” Sam said apologetically, “or at least, the building does. We didn't really move in here. Sorry for lying.” Cas nodded. Then his neck snapped up and he glared at the brothers.  
“You owe me $25,” he said sternly, and Dean nearly choked on the beer Gabe had gotten them from the fridge.  
“What?”  
“For the beers at the bar. You never paid, you owe me $25,” Cas insisted. Dean looked at the dark haired man in front of him in disbelief.  
“$25? For two beers?” Dean asked.  
“I'm charging interest.”  
“Why don't you just pay it yourself?” Dean snapped. Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder, and Cas averted his eyes. Gabriel took the moment to go 'er....wash the kitchen sink.'  
“We can't afford it,” Cas whispered. Dean hung his head silently. Truth be told, he found this bartender really attractivge, but he wan't sure if the guy was into him or not. But lying and bringing up his money issues was surely not the best first impression.  
“I'm sorry,” Dean muttered. Cas shook his head.  
“It's fine, it doesn't come up very often. Don't worry about it,” Cas said, smiling. Dean was just too pretty to stay mad at forever.  
A crash came from the kitchen, followed my Gabe saying “Ow.” Sam stood up, noticing the way Dean and Cas were looking at each other.  
“I'll go help him,” Sam said with a smile, and walked off to the kitchen, leaving Dean and Cas alone.  
“I really am sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up,” Dean muttered, and Cas gave a short laugh.  
“Then why do you keep talking about it?”  
“Let me make it up to you,” Dean said, gulping his beer, “let me take you out to dinner.”  
Cas's eyes went wide. “D-dinner? With you?” He stuttered, and Dean gave a small smile.  
“That is, if you'd want to,” he said quietly. Cas got a glint in his eye he hadn't had for a long time.  
“I'd love to.”


	3. Promises and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean leave for their date and struggle with their emotions.

“Sam, stop it, it's just a date,” Dean protests as he sits on his crap motel bed, tying his shoelaces. Sam leans back on the counter with his beer, laughing.

“Dean,” Sam laughs, “You've been talking non stop about this guy. You are now going on a date with him. It's kind of a big deal.”

“And why is that?” Dean asks, adjusting his jacket in the mirror. Sam raises his eyes knowingly.

“Well, it's been a long time since you've been in a relationship with someone, and I... I just think it would be nice if you hit it off with this guy,” Sam says, shrugging. Dean drops his bag on the bed and glares at his brother.

“His name is Cas, Sam,” Dean says with a growl, “and what do you mean, 'Hit it off?' We're hunters, we can't afford to get emotionally attached to anyone! Look how things turned out with Lisa! With Cassie! With Jess! I just thought I'd treat him to a nice time tonight.”

“And then leave him wondering about you the rest of his life, is that it?” Sam snapped back. “Cas really likes you, Dean, even I can see that! You just want to leave him feeling unwanted?” Dena winced at Cas words. He glanced at the clock and grabbed his bag.

“I have to go, I'm going to be late,” Dena muttered, grabbing Baby's keys and hurring out the door. Sam followed him, calling out,

“Don't break this guy's heart Dean!”

Dean pretended not to hear.  
\- - - - -  
Cas stood underneath the awning of Hell's Angels, his jacket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Dean had promised to pick Cas up here 5 minutes ago, and he was nowhere in sight.

'Maybe he didn't mean it when he asked me to go out with him', Cas thought to himself, fidgeting with his hands. 'After all, Dean is this crazy, rugged guy who hunts monsters for a living. I'm just a bartender. Maybe I should just go home.' 

'Maybe...'

Cas' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of an engine battling the sound of classic rock, getting louder and louder. The Impala pulled up beside Cas with a screech, blowing his jacket back. Dean leaned out of the window with a small smile.

“Ready to go?” He asked, glancing around. He was obviously flustered, and the thought that he had flustered Dean Winchester made Cas smile.

“Of course,” He replied, climbing into the passenger seat beside Dean. He held his bag awkwardly on his lap, and looked into Dean's eyes with a smile.

“Where are we headed?” Cas asked. He noticed a peculiar look in Dean's eyes... almost like... affection.

“Wait and see,” Dean replied with a smirk, tearing away from the bar. Cas instinctively grabbed the dash as Dean sped off, and Dean grabbed Castiel's hand.

“Don't worry, you're fine,” Dean said, surprising both of them. Cas gave Dean's hand a small squeeze.

“I know.”


End file.
